Attack From Beyond
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: the team is faced with a new challenge.one that will test their relashinship to the limit.this is one battle godzilla wont be able to fight for them!please rr


**Hey, I'm back! This is my new story of Monique and nick with a twist. I really look forward for a review from dragonchic.**

ATTACK FROM BEYOND

The waves lashed playfully against the shores before retreating to the sea. The sun shone brightly on the coastline while a cool wind blew, maintaining the equilibrium of the pleasant weather.

A young woman stood on the patio over looking the scenery. Shielding her face, she sighed before collapsing into the chair. Brushing back her cherry red hair, she began to read the next few lines of her magazine when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey, else! How is it going?" a tall African American sauntered into her space.

"Just fine, Randy!" said female muttered. Randy nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I wish we could go mutant hunting too." he said wistfully. Elsie Chapman glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "If you are so interested in chasing over grown reptiles. Feel free to do so!" she snapped, annoyed at his intrusion.

"Oh Elsie, now you've hurt the G-man's feelings." he scolded lightly. Red lips curved into a small smile in the direction of the 5th member of the mutant hunting team, who was currently curled up on the shore. His chest rose in rhythmic beats while a deep snort erupted every few minutes from his huge nostrils.

" Don't worry, he'll live." she said wryly and returned to her article. Randy strolled forward and threw his arms into the air. "I am so boooored" he shouted to no one.

Elsie let out an irritated cry. "Can't you go bother Mendel!" she cried. Randy's face lit up like a kid in a chocolate factory. "Brilliant, else!" and with that he ran out the door.

Elsie let out a breath of relief and returned to her treasured time. "Elsie." the woman blinked-a voice calling her name-had she imagined it. Maybe her mother was right; spending too much time with the team was driving her mad.

"Elsie." the voice again. Her eyes clenched shut as she recalled her last conversation with her mother. It was nothing special, just the usual-weather, current happenings and future grand children. Then, finally the topic steered toward the question of Elsie's mental health.

"Ma, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"That's what Howard Huges said and look, he ended up recluse and penniless.

"Then, I am going to be fine.

"How do you figure?"

"I don't have any millions or own an airplane industry."

The woman on the other end sighed.

"I 'am only thinking about you, sweetheart."

"I know mom.. And my future grandchildren."

"Exactly, now promise me you'll get some help."

'From over reactive mothers, just point the way'

"Sure mom." she answered resignedly.

And that was one of their better conversations. "Elsie!" the voice again.

' Okay, don't panic.'

The scientist jumped nearly 50 feet into the air as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Elsie" Mendel's face came into view. "Oh, sorry! Mendel. I didn't see you. "

"Yeah, its okay." he said quickly. If Elsie had been paying attention, she would have noticed how flustered and nervous he was.

'Go on, Mendel. Just tell her and get it over with.' he encouraged himself.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down beside his colleague. The painful knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter and if he didn't say it now, he doubted he would ever have the courage to.

"Elsie." he started slowly "remember that incident with the dating service."

"Yeah, how could I forget? Spent 30 dollars for a date with one of my friends. Classic" she muttered dryly. "We-ell, maybe they were right!" he leaned over to better study her reaction. "What do you mean?" she asked putting her book down entirely. Mendel was for once thankful for the hot weather; it was an easy explanation for his excess sweating.

"Mendel, are you okay? You look a little flushed." he waved off her concern and continued with his endeavor. No matter how challenging it was becoming, he promised himself that today was the day; his feelings for Elsie would be made known.

"As I was saying, maybe we shouldn't be friends. I-I mean that may-ma-be we should be.."

"Hey Mendel, been looking for you!" Randy ambled in. At that moment, Mendel wanted nothing more than to hurt Randy, to cause him unimaginable physical pain. His frequent jibbing at him and even at Nigel was easily forgivable but for this, he had to pay.

Delicious thoughts of revenge swam through his mind ..Oh.. Randy was going down. The backstabbing, computer geek of the east village.

"Uh Mendel. Is everything okay?" the aforementioned person asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" he forced out.

"So anyway, have either have seen Monique or Jefe?" he questioned them.

"No, sorry. Haven't seen the French fry or nick in a while."

"Well, I need to find Nick, his packages came in and.." his voice took on an excited note "I'm going to ask Monique out!"

Two pairs of eyes with raised eyebrows stared at him amused.

"Uh, didn't you already ask her last month and the month before last-"

"Yeah, but I'm confident today she will accept my proposal of love." he did a little dance.

Elsie rolled her eyes and was about to return to her magazine but was distracted by a sudden cry from Mendel.

"We can find them on the new surveillance cameras I installed!"

"Surveillance cameras, cool!" randy cried.

"The central control system is in my lab," Mendel notified them.

"Let's go!"

The blond scientist walked ahead mainly because once they located the pretty French woman, Randy would waste no time hitting on her and once again, he would be rejected. Except this time Mendel would catch it all on tape, make extras and sent it to all of Randy's old college mates. Revenge was so sweet.

They finally reached Mendel's home away from home. Apart from a few papers strewn about it was neat as always. Warm sunlight flitted through the windows bathing the room in its bright light. "Whoa!" Randy cried as he mad his way to the table where complicated electrical equipment rested. "Hey, Randy! Wait!" Mendel cried nervously, fearing for his rather expensive equipment's life. Narrowing his eyes threatingly at his colleague, he said resolutely. "I know how this works, let me find the others".

Randy shrugged, unaffected.

Fiddling with a few buttons and knobs, the picture finally came into the focus-the beach. No one appeared to be there.

"Check the den." Randy suggested. It too was empty.

"Check nick's office." sure enough, their brunette haired boss was leaning over a stack of papers in his spacious workplace with a cup of coffee. "Still there! He promised me this morning that he would get some exercise and when I checked a few minutes ago, he was gone!" Randy exclaimed.

Mendel sighed wearily. "This is just his way of dealing with his breakup from Audrey-"

"But that was two weeks ago!" Randy interjected. Mendel shook his head, "just give it some time, Randy. He'll come out of it." Randy just rolled his eyes and then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe we can get Elsie to cheer him up. You know the two of them have this sort of thing…"Mendel bristled slightly and eyed Randy angrily.

"Randy, I don't think its right to assume such things just because they seem a bit too friendly." at least that's what he hoped.

"Thanks Mendel!" her musical voice said behind him. Eyes widening, they both whirled around to face the female in topic. "Hey Elsie!" Randy said sheepishly, "We were just talking about you!" "So I heard." she deadpanned.

She glanced passed them to the monitor where her friend was engrossed in some papers.

Sighing, she decided to alert them to her decision. "I think it would be in Nicky's best interest if we just leave him alone. Heaven knows, I've tried everything on my end."

"Dr Tatopoulos." a woman questioned, her words laced with a French accent. The three-team members attention was caught by the monitor, which displayed the arrival of Monique Dupre.

"Hey, Monique! Maybe she can get jefe to quit locking himself in his office for hours on end." Randy suggested excitedly.

Elsie snorted, "yeah, sure!" privately feeling that the French fries interests never went beyond her own.

Monique stopped in front of the desk, "Dr!" she said an almost affectionate note in her voice. The three spies stared at the monitor in confusion. The man in question looked up, quite a friendly look visible on his face. "Yes, Monique" he prodded. She smirked and leaned over him. "How long have you been here?" she asked, taking in his surroundings. "Since morning. Why?" he asked puzzled. "I don't think its proper. It's been two weeks. I think its time to get out more lest they get suspicious," she explained.

He nodded in mute agreement.

"Fine, I'll get the others and we'll go for ice cream or something. Show them how normal we are." he added quickly noticing her apprehensive look.

Monique then smiled seductively, "you always seem to have the most brilliant ideas, Nicky" Chuckling, Nick rounded the table and enveloping his arms around her waist pulled her into a kiss.

The rest of the team's jaws dropped at the scene before them, their beloved leader and the somewhat arrogant spy making out like there was no tomorrow.

Mendel though shocked was actually happy for Nick and Monique. He though highly of both of them and a relationship between them was implausible but not impossible.

Elsie on the other hand felt betrayed, she considered herself a close friend of nick, and one he could trust with anything including personal matters. She knew he was suffering because of the breakup from Audrey and she expected him to come to her for comfort, not jump into the arms of the brunette siren whom she doubted cared half as much as Elsie did for him. She couldn't stop the intense feeling of hatred toward Monique. In her eyes, He was hurt and lonely and she was taking advantage of him.

Randy felt disappointed, stunned and jovial all at once. Now that Monique was taken, he had to find some other gorgeous female specimen. It was a bit of surprise that she had chosen nick. I mean, Randy was a computer hacker, the head mojo of the new world while nick collected worms, he was also the leader of an elite monster hunting group but lets not get too technical.

Suddenly, it dawned on him-Elsie and Mendel, how would they take it. He threw a sideward glance at them. Disbelief was Cleary registered on both their features and also something else. Elsie looked heartbroken.. No..hurt was more like it. He could well understand her feelings. Nick and she were closer among all the members, if their friendship meant anything, he wouldn't have kept this from her.

Finally, they split from each other, red faced and breathless. She bought her lips near his ear and whispered something that was incomprehensible to them. But according

To Nick's expression it had to be good. Then suddenly a worried frown replaced his features, "won't the others be suspicious?"

"Don't worry, just give them work. A LOT of work." Monique said as she exited the room. Nick chortled slightly, then wiping her black lipstick from his face, returned to his desk.

Mendel was the first to break the heavy silence that permeated the atmosphere.

"So-uh-what do we do now?" he asked meekly.

"I am going to give that woman a piece of my mind!" Elsie swore fiercely.

"Whoa else, take it easy!" Randy cried, stepping in front of her.

She glared at her friend; "don't tell me to take it easy! She's using him!"

"We don't know that for sure." Mendel supplied.

"What is it that you don't know?" Monique asked making her presence known.

Her eyes skimmed from the bashful faces of Randy and Mendel to Dr Chapman's infuriated one.

Suspicion replaced her cool, complacent appearance, "is something the matter?"

"No-no, nothing is wrong!" Randy jumped in before Elsie could say anything.

Whilst randy was preoccupying Monique, Mendel inched toward the controls and turned it off just as Monique noticed the apparatus.

"Is that surveillance equipment." she inquired. Randy nodded, "yeah, Mendel was just about to show us how it works." He glanced at the blond man who nodded his consent.

"Well, I have work to do so I will be leaving early." she informed them.

"Oh, I bet you do!" Elsie muttered but was silenced by a quick elbow to her ribs.

If Monique heard her, she didn't show it. She wordlessly exited the room.

"What did you do that for!" Elsie barked at him. Randy seemed unfazed, "its none of our business, else. When jefe and Monique want to tell us about their relationship, they will tell us when they are ready." "True, and don't forget, Monique wouldn't jeopardize her mission by getting involved with Nick if she didn't have a good reason."

Seeing herself outnumbered, Elsie relented, 'fine, but if I find she is using him in any way, I'll-"

She trailed off leaving their imaginations to complete the threat.

They both got the picture, if anything happened to Nick, Monique would have an angry redhead on he tail.

Smiling, Mendel proceeded to show them how the rest of the equipment worked.

**So like it or love it! After 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter. Thank you for your support. Ciao!**


End file.
